


Sold Into Love

by Dominax_Ferrosi



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adultery... sort of..., Angst, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Homophobia, Hopefully shouldn't be a one-off, M/M, Roman Empire, she's really a trophy wife so doesn't really matter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominax_Ferrosi/pseuds/Dominax_Ferrosi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>249 B.C. The Roman Empire is flourishing. A man named Mark Fischbach is elected senior consul for life. And, as he is at the Forum, he sees a slave for auction. A pale, skinny one, starved to the point of death. And he, for some reason seems to overwhelm Mark almost instantly. He buys the slave instantly, brings him home, and from then on, it is a constant struggle for Mark to balance leadership duties and his secret love life, all the while letting nobody know his is in love with a slave. A male one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Disclaimer

Just saying, I am terrible at writing. I just wanna do this for fun. And I have commitment issues. So, if I don't update too often, it's my fault and I'm sorry, but I'm terrible at stretching things out and ending them. So, there's my stupid disclaimer, and I hope you all enjoy this fic!


	2. I.  Quae sunt iustus questus interesting ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark visits the Forum, and gets the shock of his life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> So, first chapter! Hope you like it! Comment and kudos if you want to, but don't be an ass about it!  
> Try and figure out what language the chapter name is and what the chapter name means!

Today, the slave market had set itself up in the Forum, and, since Mark was needing a new slave, he decided to please the masses by going to the Forum. Mark's wife Tullia had flayed one of the slaves right out of the imperial villa after she caught her making out with another slave in the wine cellar! Needless to say, he was chased out of the building with the other slave, and good riddance to them both!

Mark had just arrived at the forum when the crowds erupted in cheers at his arrival. He waved at the crowds from his litter, and then made his way to the main platform, where all the best slaves would be. And when he got there, he got the shock of his life, like his heart was beating anew, reinvigorated by the gods themselves. Among the platform were beautiful, powerfully muscled slaves, all of their tanned bodies reflecting the blazing sunlight. But, at the back, there was a meek, pale-skinned man, starved almost to the point of death. His ribs were poking painfully out from his torso, his thighs just bone, but he overwhelmed Mark, almost made him double over. Sure, he had a wife, but she was a trophy wife at best, and he never had any affection for her. But this man made Mark feel what it was like to have true love.

Almost instantly, he bought the weak slave for only 10 sesterii and brought him home to the villa.

"What is your name?", asked Mark.

"Jack", the slave meekly replied. "I'm from Ireland", he added, still shivering under the overbearing posture of Mark.

"Hibernia, eh? Well, let's see what you're made of!", said Mark, rubbing his hands in glee.

So, he had Jack, but how would he confess his love to him? And what if he said no?  
"Well, i'll have to figure that out!", he thought to himself, as he walked away from Jack, huddling in the corner.  
Things were just getting interesting...


	3. Carthago delenda quaecumque pecunia!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Third Punic War. Must I say more...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Me again! Hope you like the chapter! Kudos and comments are appreciated, but don't be an asshole about It!  
> As always, try and figure out what language the chapter is in and try and figure out what it means!

Over a period of several weeks, Mark had made Jack look less than a provincial farmer's starving baby and more like a man. For one, he had fed him well and made sure those ribs were hidden under a layer of fat, and, much to the disdain of Tullia, had allowed him to sit with him over dinner and discuss certain senatorial matters that Jack didn't seem to understand, but still listened to with much eagerness.

It was the Ides of March, and the first meeting of the Senate in several months was met with crowds of happy citizens cheering their return. The streets were full of people, so much that it was almost impossible to get through. Mark got some strange looks when people saw a slave was riding with him, but they must have realised it was a scribe, and then turned away. He, of course, had brought Jack with him. After 15 minutes, they finally made it to the Curia Julia in the Forum, where several hundred senators were attending. 

The meeting went well, with small troubles being sorted out quickly, but then a senior ranking military officer went up to the rostrum, unrolled a scroll, and began to read it.

"Several Roman merchants were killed when what remains of Carthage's navy struck several of the ships down, along with several shipments of valuable Egyptian cotton.  
I have always said that Carthage should be destroyed, and this is the perfect opportunity to do so! I motion for the Roman Navy to go to war with Carthage, and show the Carthaginians that the Roman Empire is the dominant force in the Mediterranean!"

His speech was rounded with rapturous applause, and Jack, obviously confused with what was going on, leaned into Mark's ear and asked "What does that mean?".  
"I think that man has just started a war", Mark replied, worried about what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! So, um, school means i won't, or might find it hard to update from Monday to Friday. I have an day free on Wednesday thanks to the SET being held, but i might find it very hard to update. Well, anyway, hugs for everyone, and I will see you all in the next chapter!
> 
> Also, my chapters are kinda short. Sorry about that!


End file.
